gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam
Nebula Blitz is a variant of GAT-X207 Blitz developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. First appeared in photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics Similar to other custom mobile suits developed by Librarian, Nebula Blitz is compatible with Librarian Striker Packs. The Nebula Blitz has similar weapons system to the MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom, with the energy absorption claws and harpoons mounted on Maga no Ikutachi Striker. A set of spare lancer darts can be mounted on the right side skirt and the Tsumuha no Tachi claws can be mounted on the left side skirt. Nebula Blitz's head is slightly redesigned and features improved sensor and heat exhaustion. The Mirage Colloid stealth system is greatly improved, capable of performing a trick known as Mirage Colloid Teleport which can only be used by Lily. In reality, there are several Nebula Blitz units, all piloted by Lily carbon humans. The true nature of teleportation is that the engaging Nebula Blitz simply cloaks itself while another Nebula Blitz uncloaks and attack. To use this technique effectively, the Lily clones are assisted by a quantum communication ability (developed from the DRAGOON system) that allows them to be aware of each others location to coordinate their attack. The Mirage Colloid Teleport is seen used by Lily in the battle against Lowe Guele in his MBF-P02Kai Astray Red Frame Kai. The red color scheme is a reference to Goud Veia's symbolic color. Personally requested by its pilot, Lily Thevalley. Armaments ;*Gleipnir" Anchor :The left forearm of the Nebula Blitz mounts the "Gleipnir" anchor, a weapon which can be fired to pierce an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line. A similar technology is installed on the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam in form of the "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor. ;*"Trikeros" Offense/Defense system :Mounted on the right arm of the suit, the "Trikeros" offense/defense system is the main weapon of the Nebula Blitz and includes several features. For ranged weapon the system mounts a 50mm high-energy beam rifle as well as three lancer darts that can be fired or be used for close combat. The main weapon used in close combat is however a single beam saber which is mounted on the Trikeros. Lastly the system is also used as a shield. ;*"Maga no Ikutachi" Absorption Claws :One of the most unique new weapons of the Nebula Blitz are its two "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claws, which are mounted on the back of the suit as it's Striker Pack. This "claws" can drain energy from the batteries of enemy mobile suits, weakening them while at the same time recharging the unit's own battery. History Lily Thevalley, a soldier specially assigned to the Supreme Librarian and given a unique mecha, the Nebula Blitz. Against the attack, Un No attempts to fight her to test Lily’s strength. However, in the blink of an eye, Lily in the Nebula Blitz crushes Un No who had attacked with a Japanese Katana-equipped ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II. Nebula Blitz's first battle however is with the Junk Guild and Lowe Guele's MBF-P02Kai Astray Red Frame Kai. Even though the Nebula Blitz had an advantage in battle, Lowe manages to defeat the said mobile suit. But soon Rondo Ghina Sahaku started to attack her and Lowe, seeing that her original order is to restrain Ghina through Prayer Reverie's orders. But because Gina is too strong for her, the Nebula Blitz got heavily damaged and she got injured in the process. As of now, she is saved by Lowe and the Nebula Blitz is in Junk Guild's possession. Soon after her capture, Librarian mass produced the said mobile suit and gave it to several to her clones. Twenty of these advanced mobile suits were produced, with six being destroyed in battle against Rondo Gina Sahaku piloting his Mirage Frame 2nd Issue, and five other machines being recovered (with their pilots) by the Junk Guild. Trivia *The Red color scheme of the Nebula Blitz is a nod to Ple Two's mobile suit, the AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II. *The Nebula Blitz is the third mass produced Gundam in the Cosmic Era Timeline. The first time a Gundam that was mass produced is the MBF-M1 Astray, which is derived from the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. The second was the GFAS-X1 Destroy. **Also, Nebula Blitz's mass production is also a reference on how the Qubeley got mass produced in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Pics Gallery 1-100-nebula-blitz-gundam-box-art-11087403.jpg Nebula_gundam_(1).jpg Nebula_gundam_(1).jpg Nebula_gundam_(4).jpg References External Links Nebula Blitz Details from Official SEED vs Astray site